clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Final Battle/Chapter 1
Chapter 1: The Start of the War Red Alert! Gary the Gadget Guy called all of the Good Guys. "What's going on, G?" Professor Zlo Shroomsky asked. "We're on red alert, Prof." "Red Alert! What's happening?" Explorer 767 asked. "It's Darktan II. He's gotten his hands on Rumi Nanase's Spirit, the Elemental Amulets, The Infinity Core and Silent Core, the "Four Weapons of Spinjitsu", and all the Destruction Gems." G replied. "But I gave Billy Mays one of those!" Tails6000 said. "That's the whole point. He wanted those so badly, he dug up Billy Mays' Funeral." "Ugh..," everyone grunted. "You know, I could have gone my whole life without knowing that," Tails said. "Technically, everyone experiences something disgusting in their life," MegaMan replied. "Everyone go rest for a while, Darktan isn't attacking yet," G said. "We all need to be at full health." And they sure did. ---- Darktan II laughed his evil signature laugh. "Minions, place your items in these jars." "Uh, sir? What do you call this?" Herbert Horror asked. "It is called the Earth Destroyer. This will shoot a powerful beam that will destroy all life on Antarctica!" The minions each placed an item in a jar. "Uh, sir?" Mega Smasher asked. "What?" "There are five jars left..." "Oh, I know, I know. That's for the Four Spirits of Light." "And that last one?" "What do you think?! The Coreforce!!!" "According to my calculations, the Masterforce will be with a penguin called Star Kirby12." Metal Explorer piped in. "Isn't that the guy who killed Nightmare?" asked Darktan. Xary said, "That is correct." "Um, I have absolutely no idea why that's important anyway." ---- "G, is there any way to win against Darktan when he has all those powers?" Star asked. "We'll need to outnumber his army, and try to confuse him. Under my calculations, using the Master Knight Dash at the correct time will do." G said. "Uh, G? Darktan's Army has more population that all the penguins on the Club Penguin Island..." "And that is why we my have to request help from other planets." "Another planet? Well, that's probably going to be easy, we can get help from the Minirobots. I'm a good friend of the leader, Leonid." "Good. Contact him ASAP, as we do not know when their attack will begin." "Affirmative. Over and out" ---- Star flew to the Green Planet's Glacier Land, where Mariner Skipper was sailing around, minding his own business, when he saw Star. "Hi Star!" "Hey Mariner! Good to see you again!" Star replied. "Can I see Leonid?" "Sure. This way!" ---- "I can only lead you up to this point," Mariner said at the end of the sea. "However... Uh, Remover Bot?" Remover Bot was a red robot with a claw. "Yes?" she asked. "My penguin friend here wants to see the boss. Can you give me a lift?" "Sure." ---- Leonid was a Gunner Bot with a Minigun. He had a special power to shoot at any direction. Because of this, he was often called the "Shooting Hero". "There you are. See ya!" Mariner Bot said as he and Remover Bot left. "Why if it isn't my old friend Star. How are you doing?" Leonid said. As always, his voice was tense and serious. "We've actually got a problem. Earth is in terrible danger." "Danger? That's my middle name.(You: Worst pun ever) Tell me what your problem is, and we'll help you." "Well, Darktan II is planning an attack. Stealing powers... kinda freaky." "That's easy enough. Copter Bots!" Eight Copter Bots came to him. "I want you boys to gather as many Minirobots as possible. Bring as many platform bots, we're heading to another planet." Well basically, the Copter Bots easily got as many volunteers. "AAAAH!!!! GOING TO ANOTHER PLANET!!!!!" ...yeah. Go to The Final Battle/Chapter 2 Category:Events Category:Conflicts Category:Stories